Un jour, je t'aimerai
by Elye WeasleySnapeSalvatoreHale
Summary: *Je n'en suis qu'aux premiers chapitres, il se peut donc que le résumé change* L'amour vient avec ses avantages mais aussi ses incovénients. Pour Hermione, pour qui la vie semble guider par les livres, les temps seront durs après la guerre qui ravagera sa vie, mais lui permettra de faire des rencontre de tisser des liens importants qui lui réserveront des surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Blottie contre Harry Potter, Hermione regardait ses meilleurs amis disputer une partie d'échec version sorcier. Elle était confortablement installée sur un des nombreux sofas qui meublaient le salon des Weasley. Bien qu'un feu, qui brûlait tranquillement, réchauffait la pièce, elle s'était enroulée dans une couverture à l'effigie de Griffondor. C'était un des seuls biens qu'il lui restait du temps de Poudlard.

Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait été laissée sur le coin de la table basse et soupira. Depuis trois semaines, on ne parlait plus que de la victoire du Survivant sur son ennemi : Lord Voldemort. La guerre avait tout ravagé : Poudlard, les familles, les amitiés. Les Mangemorts, voyant que leur clan perdait la bataille finale, s'étaient assurés de ne laisser rien d'autre que des ruines à ceux qui survivraient. De ce fait, ils avaient fait flamber trois dortoirs sur les quatre à Poudlard soit ceux de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et, bien entendu, Griffondor. Ils avaient épargné ceux de leurs amis Serpentard.

Les surprises furent nombreuses aussi. La plus étonnante, selon Hermione, était l'appui que leur avait témoigné Drago Malfoy. Tous, dans le monde sorcier, savaient que son père était le plus fidèle serviteur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, à l'exception de Queudver. Dans ce sens, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'il prenne, lui aussi, la Marque des Ténèbres et rejoigne les rangs des Mangemorts.

Repenser à la tuerie qu'avait été cette guerre fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione et elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'éloigner de tous ces cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Elle finit par s'endormir et Harry et Ron finirent leur partie d'échec, qui se conclut en une victoire pour le roux. Harry grogna dans sa barbe qu'il était impossible de faire preuve de si peu de stratégie et demeurer invincible. La seule personne qu'Harry avait vu battre Ron était son frère aîné Charlie. _«D'ailleurs, je devrais lui demander comment il a fait..»_ pensa-t-il.

En étouffant un bâillement, Ron annonça que la soirée était terminée et qu'il allait se coucher. Harry fit de même et se leva. Le poids qu'avait été Hermione sur ses côtes s'écrasa mollement sur le sofa. Aucun des deux n'était apte à la monter dans son lit. Effectivement depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry gardait d'importantes brûlures dans les paumes de ses mains et Ron se remettait lentement d'une cassure à la cheville. Ils auraient très bien pu utiliser un sortilège de lévitation, mais aucun des deux amis n'étaient capables d'être concentré assez longtemps en cette fin de soirée.

Alors qu'ils la regardaient en se demandant quoi faire, ils entendirent craquer la dernière marche des escaliers. Ils se retournèrent en vitesse et pointèrent leur baguette vers la cage d'escaliers. Sans surprise, des cheveux roux en émergèrent et la personne se retourna vers eux.

- Merlin, les gars qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Charlie, surpris.

- Et toi ? maugréa Ron alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette, honteux de l'avoir pointé sur un membre de sa famille

- Je venais me chercher un verre d'eau avant d'aller me coucher.

- Dit Charlie, ça te dérangerait de monter Mione dans la chambre de Ginny ?

- Et pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas vous-même ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux capable de la porter, Hermione n'étant pas très lourde. Harry montra ses paumes noircies et Ron pointa sa cheville bandée.

Allez vous couchez, je m'en occupe, accepta-t-il rapidement avec un petit sourire.

Les garçons le remercièrent et grimpèrent péniblement les 4 étages qui les séparaient de la chambre de Ron. Charlie s'assura qu'il survivrait jusqu'à leur lit et alla chercher son verre d'eau. Il le but rapidement, ne voulant pas laisser Hermione seule trop longtemps. Il avait su qu'elle se remettait mal de la guerre et qu'elle tremblait chaque fois que quelqu'un la touchait sans qu'elle n'ait amorcé l'échange.

Il soupira devant son air torturé, glissa ses bras sous ses genoux et ses bras et la blottit contre lui afin d'éviter qu'elle glisse et se blesse. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut touché, Hermione se raidit et commença à trembler. Il la monta au troisième étage. À mi-chemin, elle commença à gémir.

« Non… Lâchez-moi… Non, arrêtez… Non», répéta-t-elle alors que sa phrase s'entrecoupa de gémissements de peur et de sanglots.

Charlie fut bouleversé d'entendre autant de détresse dans la voix de la jeune fille. En voyant les larmes couler sur les joues d'Hermione, il eut un élan de pitié pour l'amie de son frère et tous les traumatisés de la guerre. La plupart était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir vécu autant d'atrocités. Lui-même, bien qu'il ait 23 ans, avait trouvé dur d'affronter cette horrible réalité.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, Hermione commença à se débattre dangereusement. Charlie sortit de la cage d'escalier et s'alla s'appuyer contre le mur sur lequel il se laissa glisser, gardant toujours Hermione contre lui. Sur le sol, il la rapprocha encore plus de lui en bloquant ses bras et ses jambes pour éviter qu'elle se blesse et qu'elle lui fasse mal.

- Chut Mione, tout va bien aller. C'est fini maintenant, tu es en sécurité. Tout ira bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en espérant la calmer.

- Lâchez-moi… Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît…, supplia-t-elle en continuant de pleurer et de se débattre.

Il commença alors à la bercer en lui flattant le dos et les cheveux. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Charlie avait la réputation d'être un des sorciers les plus gentils qui aient jamais foulé les planchers de Poudlard : il donnait son temps sans compter à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il avait toujours les bons mots pour remonter le moral de ses compagnons. Par contre, Charlie sembla avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources et Hermione ne cessait de cauchemardé.

Il se releva tout en gardant Hermione contre lui et la mena dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa dans son lit, elle cessa de trembler bien que ses supplications continuaient. Charlie se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre pour être terrorisée à ce point-là. Il prit la résolution de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle lui avoue.

Il remit une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collée à sa joue à cause des larmes derrière son oreille et se dirigea vers le lit de Ginny. Sa sœur remuait beaucoup, mais se relaxa dès que Charlie posa une main dans son dos. Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveille à cause du boucan dans la cuisine. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se rendormir, mais dût s'avouer vaincue. Elle se leva difficilement et se traîna jusqu'à l'unique salle de bain du Terrier. Elle eut la chance de la trouver vide et prit une douche.

Elle faisait maintenant face à un gros dilemme : descendre seule et assumer devant tout le monde qu'elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit –encore- ou attendre Ginny et descendre avec elle. Décidemment, la porte blanche devant laquelle elle se tenait de lui était d'aucune aide. Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, elle décida qu'elle voulait seulement un peu de solitude. Hermione retourna donc à sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, prit un livre et transplana sous l'arbre près du ruisseau.

Elle s'était presque endormie lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant du ruisseau. Les hautes herbes qui l'entouraient commencèrent à remuer. Terrifiée, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la chose qui bougeait. Sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle doutait pouvoir lancer le moindre sort. Comme elle avait été stupide de n'avertir personne de sa sortie ! Tout le monde savait que certains Mangemorts rôdaient toujours, assoiffés de vengeance sur ceux qui avaient défaits leur maître. Quand elle n'entendit plus que sa respiration irrégulière, la panique s'empara de chaque pore de sa peau et, sans réfléchie aux conséquences, elle hurla pour s'assurer que quelqu'un l'entendrait.

Au Terrier, tous entendirent le cri de terreur d'Hermione et tous cessèrent de respirer avant de s'organiser pour les recherches. Les jumeaux et Ron fouillèrent les étages de la maison alors que Ron, Bill, Charlie et Ginny de divisaient l'immense terrain des Weasley. Ils se rencontrèrent tous dans le salon deux heures après leur départ. Personne ne l'avait vu ni n'avait une petite piste qui pourrait leur indiquer où elle était.

- On devrait avertir maman et papa, annonça Bill.

- Non ! Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où on n'a pas regardé. Après tout, Mione ne peut pas être allée bien loin non ? s'opposa Ginny.

Ils réfléchissaient depuis cinq minutes quand George se leva précipitamment.

- Le lac! On n'a pas regardé au lac. C'est sûr qu'elle y est.

Tout le monde se leva brusquement et se poussa pour pouvoir y aller le plus rapidement possible.

De son côté, Hermione n'entendait plus rien depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle rassembla tout son courage – elle n'avait pas été répartie à Griffondor pour rien-, respira un coup et sortit de derrière son arbre, sa baguette tendue devant elle, les yeux fermés. Aucune réaction de la part de son adversaire. Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil et ouvrit l'autre immédiatement, sous le coup de la surprise

Devant elle se tenait, non pas un Mangemort comme elle s'y était attendue, mais une fillette, immobile. Hermione baissa sa baguette aussitôt. L'enfant était petite et belle comme un cœur. De courtes boucles blondes entouraient son visage d'ange. Ses traits étaient doux, elle avait un petit nez retroussé. Sa peau était pâle, presque translucide. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette rouge et d'un petit t-shirt rouge. Elle était pied et portait un petit sac à dos qui semblait contenir très peu d'effet personnels. Un carton pendait dans son cou. Doucement, pour ne pas effrayer la fillette, Hermione s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau.

La petite lui sourit et suivit des yeux Hermione qui retournait le petit carton. Sur celui-ci était écrit, dans une écriture fine et arrondie, son nom et son âge.

_« __Éloanne Collins, 3 ans, prenez soin d'elle.»_

Aucune autre information n'avait été transcrite. Le regard d'Éloanne se porte au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione et un éclat de peur changea ses yeux bleus. Hermione voulut sortir sa baguette de sa poche, mais elle ne s'y trouvait plus. Apeurée, elle prit l'enfant par les épaules et se releva tout en protégeant la fillette.

- Bill ! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti ? Et que fait ma baguette dans ta main ?

- Et que fais-tu seule, loin de tout ? Et que fais-tu avec une enfant inconnue? rétorqua-t-il.

- Je l'aide. Je crois qu'elle a été abandonnée. Il est totalement inadmissible de laisser une fillette de cet âge déambuler seule alors que les Mangemorts courent encore!

Derrière lui, accouraient tous les autres membres de la fratrie Weasley, accompagnés d'Harry. En voyant l'enfant, ils sortirent tous leur baguette et la braquèrent sur Éloanne. Hermione leur somma de ranger leur baguette, arguant que si cette enfant lui voulait du mal, elle l'aurait fait lorsqu'elles étaient seules.

Elle s'accroupit de nouveau devant Éloanne et lui chuchota qu'il ne lui arriverait rien avec elle, - parole de Granger !- et qu'elle était en sécurité avec elle. Hermione prit la main de la fillette et se retourna vers ses amis en la laissant à découvert. Dès qu'Éloanne sentit tous ces regards posés sur elle, elle s'empourpra et alla se cacher derrière les jambes d'Hermione.

- Je vous présente Éloanne.

- Elle est trop trognonne! s'exclama Ginny, en s'avançant vers elle. Salut, moi c'est Ginny. Ravie de te rencontrer !

Ginny tendit doucement la main vers l'enfant tout en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. La fillette sortit la tête de derrière Hermione le temps de faire un sourire éclatant à Ginny, rougit à nouveau et se recacha. Le clan Weasley et Harry éclatèrent de rire, conquis par la petite fille.

Ainsi, ils retournèrent tous au Terrier, Éloanne accrochée comme un petit singe sur le dos d'Hermione. Cette dernière, aidée de Ginny, créa un plan de la chambre de la Weasley et elles essayèrent de l'aménager de façon à ajouter un espace pour l'enfant. Pendant l'heure qu'elles prirent pour tout organiser, Éloanne joua avec l'ourson en peluche qu'elle avait sorti de son petit sac à dos. Après sa réunion avec la rouquine, Hermione eut beau fouillé le sac de fond en comble, il ne contenait plus rien.

Elle prit donc sur elle d'aller acheter à la petite ce qui lui manquait. Elle annonça à sa meilleure amie qu'elles pourraient commencer les rénovations à leur retour. Ginny lui fit une liste de ce qu'il leur manquait pour les travaux, Hermione attrapa sa bourse et sa baguette et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse subir à Éloanne un transplanage. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, une poignée de Poudre de cheminette dans sa main et la jeta dans la cheminée en criant : « Chemin de Traverse». Elles disparurent dans un éclat de flammes vertes.


	2. Chapter 2

***** Mot de moi (: *****

Merci tout le monde de me supporter! Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait m'expliquer comment fonctionne le site et m'aider avec ma fiction. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez m'envoyer un PM. Et surtout ne vous gênez pas pour laisser des Reviews ! Bonne lecture :D

Depuis quelques heures, Hermione et Éloanne se promenait dans le Londres moldu. L'adolescente avait jugé l'endroit davantage approprié pour acheter les jouets et vêtements de l'enfant. Alors qu'elles sortaient d'une librairie dans laquelle Hermione avait acheté des contes moldus pour enfant, les deux filles croisèrent Seamus et Dean. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux étrangement. Que faisait Hermione avec une fillette de trois ans ? Après tout, elle leur avait raconté à Poudlard qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec sa famille moldue et ses parents comptaient parmi les trop nombreuses victimes de la guerre.

En posant les yeux sur ces anciens camarades de Maison, Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Merlin que tout le monde lui manquait, que Poudlard lui manquait. Elle allait même jusqu'à penser que les commentaires mesquins de Rogue lui manquait. Ce n'était pas peu dire ! Elle alla serrer les deux garçons et se renseigna sur ce qu'était devenue leur vie.

Tous les deux étaient retournés auprès de leur famille moldue et gardaient contact avec leurs camarades de Poudlard. Depuis peu, Dean s'était établi avec Lavande et Seamus continuait à voir presque quotidiennement Parvati Patil. Ce dernier avait essayé de reprendre l'école moldue, mais avait abandonné sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait rester éveillé plus de cinq minutes tant les cours étaient ennuyeux.

Ils s'enquirent ensuite de la vie de la jeune femme. Elle leur apprit qu'elle restait au Terrier avec le clan Weasley au complet et Harry. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas avoué ses sentiments à Ginny et la tensions entre les deux était à la limite du supportable. Elle ne dit rien sur Éloanne, ce que les deux garçons ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Cependant, ils ne posèrent pas de question et quittèrent les deux filles en promettant à l'aînée de lui envoyer un hibou prochainement.

Cette rencontre avait passablement remué Hermione. Elle réalisa qu'elle et ses amis avaient coupé les ponts avec tous leurs camarades de Maison et décida qu'une visite à Poudlard s'imposait. Elle regarda Éloanne et s'inquiéta. Celle-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'Hermione l'avait recueillie. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et lui expliqua où elles allaient et de quelle façon elles allaient y arriver.

Hermione les retira de la circulation et les cacha dans une ruelle entre deux poubelles. De son petit sac, elle sortit deux robes de sorcières, une qu'elle enfila et l'autre qu'elle métamorphosa en robe pour enfant. Elle aida Éloanne à passer sa robe la prit dans ses bras et transplana jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de la vitesse à laquelle les travaux avançaient. Le terrain de Quidditch avait été complètement restauré de même que la façade de l'école et de la tour de Poufsouffle. Elle allait passer la grille lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle. Instinctivement, elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe, cacha Éloanne derrière elle et elle se retourna vers son adversaire. Hermione entendit à peine le_ «__Expelliarmus» _que sa baguette vola et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

- Miss Granger, comme on se retrouve! Quel plaisir de vous revoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée de vous apprendre que ce plaisir n'est pas partagé Mr Malefoy.

- Je vous croyais moins insolente Miss Granger. De plus, vous êtes celle qui est en position de vulnérabilité non?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au bambin et sourit malicieusement.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire où s'est caché ce Trouillard de Potter? Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour finir la noble de tâche de notre maître vous ne pensez pas ?

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, je ne trahirai jamais un de mes meilleurs amis _Lucius_!

Le visage de celui-ci devint rouge de colère. Qui était-elle cette Sang-de-Bourbe pour oser l'appeler par son prénom? Il se tourna vers Nott et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Elle allait payer pour tous les autres. Elle allait payer pour l'assassinat de sa femme et pour la trahison de son fils. Elle allait payer son insolence et le sang moldu qui coulait dans ses veines.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard haineux et furieux de Lucius Malefoy, Hermione eut peur. Non pas pour elle, mais pour l'enfant. Peu importe la décision que les deux Mangemorts prendraient, la petite en subirait les conséquences d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'ils décidaient de la torturer et de la tuer elle, Éloanne serait forcée d'assister au supplice. Sinon, elle serait la cible de leurs sorts.

Les deux Mangemorts levèrent leur baguette et jetèrent leur sort en même temps : _«Doloris»_

Au Terrier, Charlie entrait dans la cuisine, ruisselant de sueur. Quelle idée de lui demander de dégnomer le jardin à cette température! Molly devenait de plus en plus intenable avec le mariage de Percy et Pénélope qui approchait de plus en plus rapidement. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille.

En déposant son verre sur la table, il tomba sur le plan que Ginny et Hermione avait fait pour la chambre de la rouquine. Il trouvait étrange que quelqu'un ait pu abandonner un enfant de cet âge, mais également que le bambin ait atterri dans leur jardin.

Cependant, il comprenait Hermione de s'être attaché rapidement à Éloanne. Elle était magnifique et semblait être ce qu'il fallait à l'adolescente pour pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement

Il observa le plan plus en profondeur et remarqua que le bambin n'avait aucun espace pour jouer. Si les Weasley ne voulaient pas que Molly fasse une syncope chaque fois qu'elle verrait un jouet sur le sol au mariage de son fils, il fallait trouver une solution.

Dans sa tête, il faisait un plan du Terrier et essaye d'y trouver une pièce inoccupée. Il demanda à Fred, qui visiblement allait se baigner, s'il avait une idée d'où il pourrait créer une salle de jeu pour Éloanne. Le jumeau le regarda et lâcha : « Le grenier», comme si c'était une évidence. Il ajouta aussi de leur laisser un espace, à lui et Georges, pour leurs inventions.

Excité par son nouveau projet, Charlie se dépêcha de terminer sa tâche, sachant qu'il devrait recommencer la semaine suivante de toute façon. Il alla ensuite retrouver Bill et lui expliqua son plan. Celui-ci devait bien être le plus réticent à accepter l'enfant dans sa famille. Après la guerre, les Mangemorts qui couraient encore allaient sûrement vouloir essayer de réussir là où leur Seigneur avait échoué : tuer Harry Potter. Il craignait que l'enfant mène les serviteurs des ténèbres au Terrier.

Il marmonna à Charlie son accord en ajoutant qu'il devrait attendre la réponse de leurs parents à cet ajout dans la famille. Ainsi, les deux aînés montèrent au grenier. Il y avait d'innombrable caisse de bois éventrée qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi à transformer en bibliothèque, table, chaises, coffres à jouets et caisse de rangement. Charlie métamorphosa des vieux chiffons en rideau jaune canari alors que Bill changeait le bois du plancher en tapis duveteux foncé pour qu'Éloanne ne puisse pas le tacher trop facilement. Tenant sa promesse, Charlie garda plusieurs caisses de bois pour les jumeaux dans un coin reculé de la pièce.

Les deux sorts la touchèrent en même temps. Elle s'écroula au sol, laissant Éloanne à découvert. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. C'était comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à enfoncer le plus de morceau de métal chauffé à blanc dans sa chair tout en la plongeant dans une eau à la fois gelée et brûlante. Tout en elle criait de douleur, mais elle s'interdisait le moindre cri, le moindre gémissement de souffrance qui pourrait informer Éloanne, Lucius et Nott du calvaire qu'elle endurait. Elle convulsait sur le sol, griffait la terre et implora mentalement Merlin de la tuer sur le champ.

La douleur cessa enfin et elle put reprendre lentement son souffle.

- Dolo…, commença Lucius

- Expelliarmus! le coupe une voix.

- Doloris, s'exclama Nott.

La souffrance reprit contrôle de son corps et elle ne put retenir une plainte de douleur. Elle entendit un : «Stupefix!» et le mal la quitta. Toutefois, Hermione fut incapable de reprendre une respiration constante et de se relever pour transplaner au Terrier avec Éloanne.

Des bras vinrent l'entourer et elle commença à trembler. Trop de souvenirs refaisaient surface. La personne la berça et lui murmura des mots rassurants. Lorsqu'à nouveau elle put respirer normalement, elle ouvrit les yeux et rampa jusqu'au bambin qui la fixait avec des yeux vides et remplis de terreur, sans un mot ni un regard pour son sauveur. Elle la rassura rapidement et commença à pleurer.

Hermione avait eu peur. Elle avait cru perdre tout ce qu'il lui était cher. Elle avait eu mal, elle avait toujours mal. Ses nerfs, ses muscles, ses os semblaient être de la bouillie brûlante. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens. Elle voulait dormir, mais ne plus se réveiller. Ainsi, peut-être retrouverait-elle ses parents…

À la simple pensé de ses géniteurs, Hermione sanglota de plus belle. Ils étaient morts par sa faute, elle n'avait pas été capable de les défendre et de les sauver. Elle était la seule coupable, l'assassine de ses propres parents. Merlin qu'elle les aimait ses aïeuls. Ils l'avaient acceptée malgré son appartenance à un autre monde, un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenue dans tous les projets qu'elle faisait. Et elle, pour les remercier, elle les avait tués…

Un bruit au loin lui indiqua que quelqu'un se déplaçait.

- Vous, restez tranquille! tonna une voix qu'elle connaissait.

- Drago, viens voir ton vieux père, dit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse.

Drago? Que faisait Drago Malefoy à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi diable se dressait-il contre son père? Était-ce lui qui les avait sauvé? Puis, la fin de la guerre lui revint à l'esprit. Drago à ses côtés qui lui sauvait la vie une première fois. Drago qui combattait les Mangemorts avec Neville et Luna. Drago avait changé de camp. Voyant que son fils ne bougeait pas, Lucius perdit patience.

- Drago, traître à ton sang, tu dois toujours m'obéir. Je reste ton père, le somma-t-il avec un air supérieur.

- Non, répondit-il le fils avec un sourire mauvais, vous n'êtes plus mon père.

Lucius se leva à la vitesse d'un Éclair de feu et demanda rapidement des explications. Drago l'informa qu'avec Dumbledore et Rogue, il avait été voir le Ministre de la magie et l'avait convaincu que Drago n'avait pas suivi les sombres traces de son père et qu'il espionnait pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme son parrain, le professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci était la seule famille vivant qui restait à Drago, à l'exception de Lucius. Ainsi, vu le danger que représentait le père Malefoy, Severus Rogue devint le tuteur légal de Drago. Ce dernier ne répondait plus que par son ancien directeur de maison.

Imperceptiblement, Hermione allonga le bras et attrapa sa baguette qui était tombée non loin d'Éloanne. À ce moment, Lucius leva la sienne.

- Protego, hurla instinctivement Hermione.

- Avada Kedavra! tonna le Mangemort.

Lucius n'avait plus la puissance ni l'énergie qu'il avait avant d'avoir torturé Hermione. Son Avada rebondit sur le bouclier que l'adolescente avait lancé autour de Drago et le frappa de plein fouet. Il trépassa quelques secondes en poussant de forts râles de douleur puis Lucius s'immobilisa complètement.

Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, Hermione vit Éloanne se diriger vers le corps et fermer les paupières du mort de la même façon que Luna l'avait fait avec Dobby quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait de nouveau tué. Sous le choc, elle commença à trembler de façon totalement incontrôlable. Drago, visiblement peu affecté par le décès de son paternel, alla chercher la fillette, la ramena près d'Hermione et les empoigna toutes les deux avant de transplaner au Terrier où, il le savait, Potter se cachait.

Ils atterrirent devant la porte d'entrée et Drago lâche les deux filles pour partir à la recherche d'un Weasley. Hermione commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les jambes entourées de ses bras. Un éclat roux et brun vinrent bloquer sa vue, puis le brun déposa un baiser sur son front après avoir murmuré des paroles que l'adolescente n'avait pas comprises.

Après un regard de Charlie, Harry comprit qu'il allait s'occuper de sa meilleure amie et il alla chercher Éloanne pour l'amener dans sa nouvelle salle de jeu. Il grogna des remerciements à Drago et, poliment, l'invita à entrer. L'ancien Serpentard déclina l'invitation et retourna vers Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il la trouva assise à califourchon sur Charlie et elle pleurait. Weasley le remercia d'un signe de tête et il lui répondit de la même façon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

Charlie s'était inquiété de voir Hermione avec un regard si vide. Elle semblait morte. Dans son cou, l'adolescente murmurait des paroles complètement incompréhensibles depuis une quinzaine de minutes, sans jamais qu'elle n'arrête de sangloter. Tous les autres enfants de la fratrie étaient venus chacun leur tour, puis revint Harry pour essayer de lui arracher une réaction de l'Hermione qu'ils connaissaient. En vain, Fred et Georges testèrent de nouvelles expérimentations dangereuses à ses côtés dans le but d'obtenir la moindre réprimande. Ron, Ginny et Harry s'étaient moqués de Pattenrond pour la voir s'empourprer de frustration, sans résultat. Bill avait menacé d'envoyer Éloanne à Azkaban si Hermione ne lui prouvait pas sur-le-champ qu'elle ne fût pas un danger pour sa famille et Harry, sans provoquer aucune réaction.

Et Charlie… Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi désemparé. Il la serrait fort contre lui et lui flattait le bas du dos, en attente de confidence. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione renifla, releva doucement la tête et planta son regard déconnecté dans le sien.

- Aidez-moi, aidez-moi…, supplia-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu veux Hermione.

Son regard terne se teinta de détermination lorsqu'elle prononça sa sentence :

- Tue-moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Trois semaines durant lesquelles Ginny avait été certaine de s'évanouir dès qu'Harry s'approchait le moindrement d'elle. Trois semaines qu'elle passait presque tout son temps avec Hermione et sa fille. Effectivement, Arthur et Molly n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter la fillette dans leur famille, au grand déplaisir de Bill qui se rangea tout de même derrière la décision de ses parents. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Arthur avait accompagné Hermione au Ministère de la Magie pour signer les documents d'adoption. Éloanne garda toutefois son nom de naissance et ils apprirent qu'elle était née le 11 août, comme Ginny.

Durant ces trois semaines, Bill démissionna de chez Gringotts en Égypte et fut engagé au Ministère dans le Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Si Charlie était le sorcier le plus gentil, Harry, le meilleur attrapeur et Hermione, la sorcière la plus intelligente qui ait franchi les portes du Collège sorcier dans le dernier siècle, Bill était un des meilleurs en ce qui concernait les Sortilèges. Jamais, de la mémoire du professeur Flitwick, l'aîné des Weasley n'avait su trouver un contre-sort ou exécuté parfaitement un sortilège.

Au début de ces trois semaines, Charlie avait quitté la Roumanie et s'était de nouveau établi chez ses parents. Étant donné son immense savoir sur les créatures magiques, il fut lui aussi engagé au Ministère de la magie dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Pour Charlie, ces trois semaines avaient été, jusqu'à présent, le laps de temps le plus long et pénible de sa vie.

Harry en avait assez. Voilà presqu'un mois qu'il se morfondait au Terrier. Il lui était impossible de se déplacer puisque sa tête avait été mise à prix par les Mangemorts qui couraient toujours. Il aurait préféré faire ses ASPICS plutôt que de rester enfermer chez les Weasley une journée de plus. Le séjour aurait été moins pénible si Ginny n'avait pas passé les trois dernières semaines à l'éviter. Il n'aurait pas eu, en plus des farces assommantes des jumeaux, à endurer ses propres sentiments confinés au plus profond de lui.

Mû par une détermination nouvelle, il monta au grenier où Ginny jouait avec Éloanne et Hermione.

Hermione… Durant ces trois semaines, elle dépérissait à vue d'œil. Depuis que Charlie était partie en trombe après sa demande, elle était convaincue qu'il avait percé son secret. Et il avait honte de la côtoyer. Ce qui, à son avis, était tout à fait compréhensible. Le seul fil qui la retenait en vie était le sort d'Éloanne. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour Harry et Ron, la guerre étant finie. Il retournerait sûrement à l'école passer leurs ASPICS pour devenir Auror, mais pas elle. Hermione ne voulait pas revoir le souvenir du meurtre qu'elle avait commis chaque fois qu'elle sortirait dans la cour de Poudlard.

Ron avait souvent essayé de lui soutirer des informations. Il s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie qui était plus maigre que jamais. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient empirer chaque jour. Elle frissonnait chaque fois qu'elle entendait les mots Poudlard, Malefoy et Mangemorts. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit, mais Hermione le détesterait si jamais il mettait son plan à exécution. Du temps de Poudlard, elle détestait se voir obliger de révéler ce qu'elle pensait et il se doutait bien que c'était probablement la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé en elle.

Hermione jouait tranquillement avec Éloanne et Ginny, quand Harry débarqua en catastrophe dans la salle de jeu. Un instant, elle crut qu'il la réprimanderait pour ses actions, mais quand elle vit qu'il la suppliait du regard en regardant Ginny du coin de l'œil, elle eut son premier vrai sourire depuis trois semaines. Depuis le temps qu'elle et Ron lui conseillait d'avouer ses sentiments à Ginny, il le faisait enfin! Elle prit la main d'Éloanne, qui ne rechigna pas de voir son temps de jeu écourté, et l'amena dans la cuisine.

Elle lui donna une collation et l'enfant la remercia par un sourire. Hermione s'inquiétait. Voilà presque deux mois qu'elle était dans la famille et elle ne se gênait plus avec personne. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot non plus et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Dès que Georges avait demandé pourquoi la fillette ne parlait pas, tous étaient entrés dans le concours : celui qui ferait dire son premier mot à Éloanne.

L'adolescente savait que sa fille comprenait ce que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui faire dire à cause des sourires et des hochements de tête qu'elle distribuait à tous les membres de la famille. Peut-être était-ce elle le problème? Peut-être Éloanne n'avait-elle pas assez confiance en Hermione pour sa survie et ne voulait pas pouvoir lui transmettre quelque information que ce soit.

Éloanne jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Elle avait beaucoup changé sa maman depuis trois semaines. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et avaient perdu leur volume. Elle avait l'air sur le qui-vive 24 heures sur 24. Sa démarche s'était ralentie et elle se traînait désormais les pieds. Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Même le regard menaçant de Molly n'avait plus d'effet sur elle, ce qui avait pour conséquence de fasciner la fratrie Weasley.

Elle voyait bien que sa maman regardait avec convoitise sa collation et elle la poussa devant elle avant de sauter de sa chaise et de monter dans leur chambre. Hermione se retourna, surprise, vers les escaliers dans lesquels Éloanne avait disparu. Comment avait-elle pu savoir que son estomac se manifestait ? Décidément, cette enfant l'étonnait.

Harry referma la porte et resta dos à Ginny quelques temps, son courage complètement disparu. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire? Ginny était une fille directe, mais lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'il la désirait depuis plusieurs mois lui semblait trop audacieux et aucunement romantique. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à la voir si proche de lui. Il perdit dans la brume tout le pathétique discours qu'il s'était mentalement composé dans les dernières secondes. La seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était leur proximité, sa bouche si proche de la sienne.

- Ginny, heu, je … Je voulais te dire que, heu, je…

Elle s'avança encore plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés. Harry s'arrêta et essaya de contrôler la tension qui se faisait sentir entre elle et lui.

- Tu voulais me dire que…? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, Harry se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un timide baiser. Une envolée de papillons traversa le ventre de la jeune fille et elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry pour approfondir leur baiser.

- Je voulais te dire que je t'aime… lâcha Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Elle amorça un bisou tout aussi passionné pour ensuite lancer avec un sourire :

- Je voulais te dire que je t'aime aussi.

Harry éclata d'un rire heureux et vint enlacer Ginny qui cacha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu es prêt pour les moqueries et commentaires totalement déplacés de Fred et Georges ? demanda Ginny.

- Pas du tout, mais ne peut-on jamais être prêt pour ça ?

Main dans la main, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où ils trouvèrent Hermione assisse devant une assiette presque vide. Les deux amoureux eurent un élan d'espoir. Avait-elle recommencé à manger? Lorsque celle-ci leva les yeux, son regard tomba directement sur leurs deux mains entrelacées. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire éclatant et elle poussa un cri de joie. Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer que l'émotion ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux.

Bill et Charlie accoururent dans la cuisine, rendus inquiets par le cri d'Hermione, baguettes brandies devant eux. Ils se regardèrent, complètement ahuris par la nouvelle Hermione, devant eux, qui sautait dans les bras de Ginny et Harry en riant.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger? demanda Bill, sceptique.

- Regardez! s'exclama Hermione, complètement surexcitée.

Éloanne, intriguée par les exclamations de sa famille, descendait tranquillement les escaliers. Elle remarqua immédiatement les mains entrelacées de Ginny et Harry. Elle sauta les dernières marches et courut jusqu'aux amoureux pour leur sauter dans les bras.

La beauté de la scène coupa le souffle d'Hermione qui recula de quelques pas. Avec Éloanne dans leurs bras, Harry et Ginny resplendissait d'une façon qu'elle ne pourrait jamais qu'imiter. La fillette, retenue par un bras de Harry et un autre de Ginny, était pendue à leur cou, les embrassait sur les joues et distribuait des sourires.

Elle cessa de reculer lorsqu'elle sentit un bras autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête et vit Bill qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle fondit en larmes et se cacha dans les bras de l'ainé. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être assez forte pour tous les épargner. Elle les maudissait les Mangemorts qui avaient gâchés sa vie. Elle détestait les Weasley et Harry de s'en faire autant pour elle, alors que ne le méritait nullement. Par-dessus tout, elle s'abhorrait d'être jalouse du bonheur de son meilleur ami.

Avant de gâcher le bien-être de sa sœur, qui n'avait rien remarqué, Bill sortit Hermione dans le jardin. Il détestait voir les filles pleurer, surtout lorsque celle-ci était pratiquement dans sa famille. Bill n'était pas particulièrement proche de l'adolescente, ce qu'il regrettait en ce moment. Il la trouvait forte d'endurer tous ses tracas, quels qu'ils soient, sans jamais s'effondrer devant sa famille et sans jamais en parler à personne.

- Mione, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu as? chuchota doucement l'aîné, la main toujours dans le bas du dos d'Hermione

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à sangloter. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration était devenue régulière et elle s'était endormie. Toutefois, elle commençait à s'agiter et marmonner des supplications qui ressemblaient beaucoup à _«Lâchez-moi!»_ dans l'oreille de Bill. Il la ramena dans la maison.

Il passa devant le salon dans lequel étaient rassemblés ses frères, sa sœur et le Survivant. Hermione gigotait de plus en plus dans ses bras.

- Encore? demanda Charlie.

- Elle parle et cauchemarde presque toutes les nuits, leur apprit Ginny.

Lorsque Fred demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, tous gardèrent le silence, sauf Ron qui se racla la gorge. Bill déposa Hermione sur un sofa et s'installa dans le cercle qu'ils avaient formé pour écouter leur frère et ami.

Après avoir écouté les indignations d'Harry qui refusait de faire du mal avec son pouvoir et celles de Ginny qui trouvait horrible de faire subir ça à son amie, ils décidèrent que cette idée était la meilleure et que le moment était parfait.

Harry inspira fortement, pointa sa baguette sur son amie et murmura : _« Legilimens»_…


	4. Chapter 4

Tous, dans la salle familiale, étaient atterrés. Ce qu'Hermione avait vécu, en silence, sans jamais dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, les avait stupéfaits et dégoûtés. Non pas à cause d'elle-même, contrairement à ce qu'elle semblait croire, mais à cause des êtres sans pitié qui avaient brisé sa vie.

Ginny pleurait en silence dans les bras de Charlie, Bill se tenait la tête, les bras appuyés sur les genoux, Fred et Georges ne disaient plus rien, Ron était appuyé sur la Pensine qu'il avait été cherché sur le Chemin de Traverse et Harry se tenait près de la fenêtre, les bras croisé.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot lorsqu'Éloanne descendit au salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers Bill et tendit les bras en ouvrant et fermant ses poings, lui signifiant qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne sur lui.

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou en suçant son pouce. Il avait de ces gens qui cliquaient presqu'immédiatement. Éloanne semblait avoir totalement oublié l'épisode où Bill l'excluait sans hésitation de leur famille. Elle lui faisait maintenant entièrement confiance. Bien que tous les Weasley s'occupent beaucoup d'Éloanne pour soulager Hermione, Bill, comme tâche, s'était vu attribuer les dodos. Il devait la border tous les soirs et il la menait dans son lit lorsque sonnait l'heure de la sieste.

Éloanne buvait littéralement ses paroles, couchée dans son petit lit vert. Il lui racontait l'histoire de Poudlard, ses aventures au Collège et lui relatait comment une méchante personne lui avait balafré le visage. Elle adorait l'aura de mystère qu'il dégageait même si elle pouvait maintenant raconter sa vie aussi bien que lui-même.

Quelque fois, Ron lui racontait les aventures qu'il avait partagées avec sa maman et Harry. Elle se surprenait parfois à rêver qu'elle était à l'école avec Hermione, qu'elle combattait les mauvais sorts avec Bill ou qu'elle envoyait promener le professeur Rogue avec Harry.

Bill frissonna. Le souffle de la petite lui chatouilla le cou. Il releva la tête en même temps que sa fratrie et Harry lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma sur ses parents, Percy et Pénélope. Sans dire un mot, Ron se leva, prit Hermione et la mena dans sa chambre pour la coucher dans un endroit calme.

Molly s'indigna de les voir tous assis ensemble alors qu'il restait tant à faire pour le mariage de Percy qui n'était déjà que dans deux semaines. Comme personne ne bougea après son discours, elle distribua les ordres. Tous avaient le moral à terre et aucun n'exprima de l'enthousiasme au mariage prochain de leur frère et connaissance.

Avant que tout le monde ne se disperse dans la maison pour accomplir leurs tâches, Percy annonça qu'ils fêteraient l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Pénélope et son enterrement de vie de garçon tous ensemble dans le Londres moldu la semaine suivante.

La semaine passa vite au goût de Charlie. Entre s'occuper d'Éloanne, dégnomer le jardin et subir le stress de sa mère, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui-même, ni pour essayer de remonter le moral d'Hermione. Il passa quelques moments en sa compagnie où ils allèrent se baigner dans le lac ou seulement assis sur le banc de bois sous le porche du Terrier. Elle lisait, lui faisait part de ses découvertes et lui avait tout le loisir de l'observer. Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur éclat, sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante et elle était beaucoup trop mince. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle et forte. Parce qu'elle continuait à se battre.

Ginny attendait cette soirée avec impatience. Elle espérait au minimum dérider Hermione. Deux heures avant l'heure prévue de leur départ, la rouquine poussa sa meilleure amie sous la douche. Hermione relaxait sous l'eau chaude lorsque la porte s'ouvrit fortement. La jeune femme lâcha un cri de surprise et se mit à trembler violemment. Elle savait qu'un jour ses cauchemars deviendraient réalité, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Prudemment, elle se cacha derrière le rideau de la douche et sortit la tête afin d'identifier son agresseur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut deux profils identiques qui s'appliquaient mutuellement de la crème à raser.

- Fred ? George? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? s'exclama-t-elle

Les jumeaux lâchèrent un cri de surprise. Fred, en sursautant, mit son doigt, craquant sous la crème à raser, dans l'œil de George.

- AIE! Gred, regarde ce que tu fais!

- Hermione? Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Complètement au hasard, je te dirais que je prends ma douche. Et vous allez me faire plaisir EN VOUS EN ALLANT IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Dès qu'ils sortirent, elle lança un _«Collaporta!» _ sur la porte. Quel ne fut pas son comble, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Ginny vint tambouriner dans la porte, la sommant de sortir au plus vite, qu'elles prenaient du retard.

Elle sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette moelleuse autour de sa taille et débloqua la porte d'un _«Alohomora». _Ginny la tira par le bras jusque dans sa chambre. Évidemment, elles rencontrèrent Bill qui ne manqua pas de promener son regard sur le corps presque complètement dévêtu d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougit et Ginny sentit sa meilleure amie frissonner sous le regard de son frère. Autant elle avait été explosive avec les jumeaux dans la salle de bain autant elle était redevenue la Hermione silencieuse et vide qu'elle était depuis 2 mois.

Avant de commencer à arranger sa coiffure, Ginny ordonna à Hermione de mettre l'ensemble qu'elle lui avait préparé. La rousse quitta la pièce le temps que sa meilleure amie se change. Hermione prit les vêtements et alla se cacher derrière la porte, de sorte que si quelqu'un l'ouvrait, la personne ne la verrait pas. Elle mit les sous-vêtements de dentelle noire que Ginny lui avait offert et enfila ensuite l'ensemble. Il était composé d'une paire de minishort en jean noir, une camisole qui se serrait sous sa poitrine grâce à un ruban de satin noir qui s'attachait en boucle dans son dos et de ballerines noires.

Hermione toqua dans la porte et Ginny entra. Ses yeux pétillèrent et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en s'exclamant qu'elle ferait tourner plus de têtes que la future mariée. Hermione pria pour que Pénélope n'ait pas entendu cette phrase. Ginny se procura une chaise et un miroir grâce à un Sortilège d'attraction. Elle assit sa meilleure amie et sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Avec quelques dizaines de produits coiffants, Ginny réussit à changer la crinière bouclée de son amie en de belles boucles souples. Elle la maquilla légèrement avec du mascara et deux légers coups d'eyeliner sous son œil et sur sa paupière.

Hermione se trouva jolie. Elle remercia son amie en la serrant longuement dans ses bras puis, sous ordre de Ginny qui ne désirait pas voir son œuvre gâchée, alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce avec un livre. Lorsque Ginny annonça qu'elle était prête, Charlie venait de les sommer de descendre immédiatement si elles ne voulaient pas rester au Terrier.

Ginny descendit aussi vite avec ses escarpins qu'Hermione avec ses ballerines_. «Comment pouvait-on contrôler son équilibre à ce point?» _pensa Hermione. Sûrement cela venait-il du fait que Ginny avait tout ce qui pouvait plaire à un homme : du caractère, de l'humour, elle était jolie, gentille, extravertie.

Hermione songea à ce que la rouquine lui avait dit plus tôt : qu'elle avait faire tourner bien des têtes. Jamais autant qu'elle ce soir. Ginny avait revêtu une courte robe noire moulante et avait mis une veste de jean pâle sans manche par-dessus. Le tout accompagné d'escarpins noirs qui lui faisait de foutues belle jambe selon Harry. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et s'était légèrement maquillée. Fleur Delacour aurait fait pâle figure comparée à la fille Weasley.

- Eh ben Hermignonne, t'es plutôt pas mal, lâcha Fred en passant son bras sur ses épaules.

- Je dirais plutôt vraiment pas mal, renchérit George en mettant son bras sur celui de son frère.

- En fait Hermy… commença Fred

- Ce qu'on voulait te dire… continua George

- C'est qu'on est…

- Franchement désolé

- Pour l'incident de la salle de bain, finirent-ils ensemble, tout sourire.

Elle rassura qu'ils étaient pardonnés. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, Hermione eut un sursaut.

- Vous voulez-bien m'attendre ? chuchota Hermione aux jumeaux qui l'accompagnaient.

Ils hochèrent la tête et furent rejoints par Charlie qui leur dit d'aller au portoloin. Il connaissait leur destination, il n'aurait plus qu'à transplaner avec Hermione lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Sans hésitation, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers le reste du groupe et ils disparurent quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione grimpa les escaliers quatre marches à la fois et se rendit au grenier. Éloanne jouait tranquillement avec son ourson en peluche et un ensemble de vaisselle en plastique. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la fillette se retourna vers Hermione, se leva et se précipita dans ses bras. La jeune femme la réceptionna et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle déposa plein de bisous dans le cou et sur le visage de sa fille qui éclata de rire sous la chatouille.

- Maman part pour la soirée, mais je reviens vite. Tu vas rester sage avec Molly. Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, la redéposa sur le sol et quitta la pièce. La conscience calmée, elle redescendit les escaliers plus lentement. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Charlie l'attendait et que les jumeaux l'avaient abandonné. Un sourire s'inscrit toutefois sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard admirateur que Charlie promenait sur elle.

Il lui offrit son bras et ils transplanèrent au milieu du groupe qui les attendait. Bill se tenait au milieu de tout ce beau monde avec une carte moldue ensorcelée. Tous les bars situés sur la rue visée brillaient. Il était ainsi plus évident de se faire un itinéraire.

Hermione restait sceptique à propos de cette soirée. Elle n'était pas habituée de boire contrairement aux Weasley à en croire les histoires abracadabrantes que racontaient les jumeaux.

- Détends-toi Mione, ce n'est pas toi qui se marie bientôt. Tu verras tout se passera bien! lança Ginny alors qu'ils entraient dans le premier bar.

À peine fussent-ils tous entré que Percy leur paya une tournée de shooters. Les jumeaux prononcèrent un discours historique et tous avalèrent cul sec leur verre de whisky. La gorge d'Hermione brûla, mais dès qu'elle eut tout avalé une douce chaleur envahit son ventre. La sensation était grisante. Avec Ginny, elle alla se chercher un verre de vodka mélangé à une minime quantité de jus d'orange.

Elles allèrent rejoindre le groupe qui occupait un coin du bar. Ginny alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du Survivant et Hermione s'assit près de Ron. Elle discuta quelques minutes avec les Weasley, elle finit son verre et alla s'en chercher un autre avant d'aller danser avec Ginny.

Hermione et Ginny était définitivement ivre. Chacune soutenait vainement l'autre et les deux chancelaient. Lorsque la brunette tomba, les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. D'un même mouvement, Charlie et Bill se déplacèrent jusqu'à elles. Ils les aidèrent à se relever.

- Billy chéri !

- Hermyjolie?

- Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaime !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il éclata d'un rire sonore sous le regard amusé des autres. Voilà près de deux mois qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Hermione sourire sincèrement. L'alcool avait davantage d'effets sur elle qu'un Sortilège d'allégresse.

- Moi aussi, Mione. Moi aussi.

- Tu me feras un autre enfant ? demanda-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts avec un air innocent.

Bill resta troublé par cette demande et Ginny vit un éclair de jalousie traverser le regard de Charlie. Les jumeaux se tordaient de rire. Sans laisser le temps à leur aîné de répondre à leur cadette, ils entrainèrent Hermione dans un bar moldu et la provoquèrent dans un concours de shots.

Hermione s'enivrait de plus en plus. Elle adorait la sensation de liberté qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme si elle était invincible, comme si elle était hors de portée de tous les troubles et problèmes possibles et imaginables. C'est pour ces raisons qu'elle continuait de boire allègrement tout en sachant qu'elle était déraisonnable.

Elle et Ginny s'était trouvé une banquette dans un coin tranquille du pub et discutait avec Ron et Harry. La jeune femme commençait à ne bien se sentir du tout. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais elle continuait malgré tout à boire. Elle sauta sur Charlie qui vint les chercher pour les ramener au Terrier. Il la monta sur son dos et elle s'accroche fortement à son cou.

Harry tentait vainement de maintenir Ginny sur une ligne droite bien qu'il lui était difficile de la suivre lui aussi. Fred et George philosophait sur tout et n'importe quoi et Bill riait à gorge déployée à côté d'eux. Percy et Pénélope roucoulait un peu plus loin en pleine possession de leur moyen.

Hermione s'endormit sur le dos de Charlie alors que le groupe rejoignait une ruelle. Percy changea une vieille canette rouillée en Portoloin et ils arrivèrent directement au Terrier. Rendu chez lui, Charlie sentit la jeune femme qu'il portait commencer à se débattre furieusement dans son dos. Il lâcha ses genoux par lesquels il la retenait et elle alla se cacher dans la brousaille.

Il rassura tout le monde et leur assura qu'il allait s'occuper de leur amie. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne revenait, il alla dans sa direction. Charlie trouva sa cadette agenouillée sur le sol, la tête penchée par en avant.

- Ça va ma belle? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua négativement la tête avant de se jeter vers l'avant. Charlie avança vers elle vite et prudemment. Au bruit et gémissements qu'elle laissait entendre, il savait qu'elle était malade. Le voyage en Portoloin avait été dur. Il s'inclina à son niveau. Il retint ses cheveux au niveau de la nuque et automatiquement elle s'appuya sur ses mains.

Il métamorphosa une feuille en serviette et lui tendit lorsqu'elle se redressa. Elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras où elle essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle avait pâli et avait perdu le merveilleux sourire éclatant qu'elle avait affiché toute la soirée.

Elle s'excusa, gênée de s'être retrouvée dans une telle situation avec Charlie. Elle devait admettre qu'il l'impressionnait. Il avait toujours l'air si sûr de lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux bleus témoignaient d'un calme olympien qui cachait un éclair d'humour Weasleyien et une répartie bien placée.

Il l'enveloppa d'un regard doux, ne répondit rien. Il lui demanda plutôt si elle était prête à rentrer. Il l'aida à se relever et la retint lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle recommença à rire et gloussa chaque fois qu'elle déviait du trajet que lui imposait Charlie en la tenant par le bras. À mesure qu'il avançait, Hermione ralentit son pas, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle s'y coucha et prétexta être trop fatiguée pour continuer.

Retenant un sourire moqueur, il fit semblant de la gronder, mais elle refusait toujours de bouger. Il prit un ton autoritaire qui la fit rire et la souleva comme une mariée pour la traîner jusque dans la maison. Il passa devant la salle de bain et y découvrit Ginny agenouillée devant la toilette, Harry tenant ces cheveux. La nuit allait être longue…


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée pour l'attente! Avec le retour à l'école et tout, ce n'était pas évident! Merci de rewievez :D Bonne lecture! Elye xx_

Elle était magnifique. Ginny avait fait un travail fantastique et elle illuminait la pièce. La rouquine lui avait lissé les cheveux et les avait tressés en suivant la courbe de son front. Elle avait ensuite rassemblé le reste de sa chevelure en un chignon serré duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches que Ginny avait joliment bouclées. Pour finaliser, Ginny avait piqué quelques lilas bleus dans la coiffure.

Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Pénélope Deauclaire qu'elle était en train de maquiller. La jeune femme, vêtue d'un peignoir, souriant sans cesse, pas stressée le moins du monde. Lorsque Ginny et Hermione eurent fini de la préparer, elles l'aidèrent à enfiler sa robe. Elle était magnifique.

Blanche, sa robe bustier suivait les courbes de son corps et s'évasait à ses genoux. Son corsage était brodé avec de petites perles blanches et une grosse fleur blanche soutenus par des rubans délimitait l'endroit où la robe se resserrait.

Pendant que Ginny se préparait, Hermione alla préparer Éloanne pour cette grande fête. Elle emmena sa fille dans la salle de bain d'où elle dut sortir Ron de force. Elle laissa ses cheveux bouclés, mais les ramena vers l'arrière avec de petites pinces. Hermione laissa la fillette aller jouer pendant que Ginny s'occupait maintenant d'elle, lui promettant qu'elle mettrait sa robe un peu plus tard.

Ginny lissa sa frange et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche mais solide, elle y veillait, sur la nuque. Avec plusieurs produits, elle changea les frisotis en de belles boucles souples. Elle la maquilla légèrement, comme à la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Pénélope.

Ginny alla chercher Éloanne pendant qu'Hermione enfilait sa robe soigneusement choisie avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie. Bleu nuit, elle touchait le sol et tenait par deux fines bretelles sur ses épaules. Sous sa poitrine, un large ruban de soie bleu presque blanc la ceinturait et faisait une jolie boucle dans son dos.

La fillette entra dans la pièce à la seconde près ou Hermione finit d'attacher sa robe. La jeune femme fut contente de voir sa coiffure avait tenu le coup. Après tout, si elle tenait alors qu'Éloanne venait de jouer, elle resterait jolie toute la soirée. Hermione lui mit sa robe alors que Ginny alla passer la sienne.

Celle d'Éloanne était faite sur le même modèle que celle de sa mère. Cependant, la sienne était bleu poudre et le large ruban était blanc. De plus, elle était plus courte, s'arrêtant à ses chevilles. Elle avait de belles petites sandales blanches. Hermione piqua les lilas qui restaient dans sa coiffure et elle fut prête. Elle était belle comme un ange.

Ginny aussi était magnifique. Elle avait vêtue une robe noire qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et ses cheveux roux. La robe arrivait un peu au-dessus de son genoux et retenue que par une seule bretelle. Elle était cintrée sous sa poitrine avec une petite fleur blanche sur son côté gauche.

Elles étaient finalement prêtes. Pénélope s'extasia quelques minutes sur la beauté des femmes de son cortège féminin. N'ayant qu'un frère aîné, la future mariée avait sollicité l'aide de Ginny et Hermione pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. Elle avait ensuite remarqué Éloanne et l'avait inclus en disant qu'elle embellirait le tout.

M. Deauclaire vint cogner à la porte pour mener sa fille vers son gendre. Il glissa un bouquet de roses rouges et roses dans les mains de sa demoiselle d'honneur, Ginny, et de son témoin, Hermione. Il remit à Éloanne un minuscule bouquet de lilas mauve. La fillette dut pourtant prendre ses deux mains pour tenir son bouquet de fleurs. À sa fille, il donna un somptueux bouquet d'ancolie rose.

En file indienne, ils descendirent les escaliers après que Molly les ai assuré qu'il ne restait plus personne dans le Terrier. Devant la porte, Pénélope inspira bruyamment et se tourna vers les femmes qui l'accompagnèrent. Elle leur offrit un sourire stressé auquel elles répondirent avec des gestes rassurants. Son père lui offrit un bras tremblant et la marche nuptiale commença.

- Pénélope Deauclaire acceptez-vous de prendre Perceval Ignatius Weasley comme époux et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? demanda le prêtre.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de Percy et murmura un _«oui» _ débordant d'émotions. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny voyait sa mère essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir qu'elle avait Attiré.

- Perceval Ignatius Weasley acceptez-vous de prendre Pénélope Deauclaire comme épouse et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Percy prononça son affirmation d'une voix claire qui ne laissait place à aucun doute. Le prêtre demanda alors les alliances. Éloanne, fière de son rôle, laissa tomber son bouquet de fleur et s'empara du coussin de satin marine sur lequel reposaient deux alliances en argent surmontées de pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses.

Percy s'empara de la bague de sa douce et la lui glissa au doigt. Des vapeurs rouges, violettes et vertes entourèrent la nouvelle mariée. L'assemblée au complet s'exclama.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? chuchota Hermione à Bill qui se tenait derrière elle accompagné de Charlie.

- Les couleurs associées aux pierres représentent toutes quelque chose, commença l'aîné.

Percy à choisit le grenat, le rouge, pour la dévotion complète et passionnée qu'il porte à Pénélope. L'améthyste, le mauve, renforce l'amour et aide à vivre en paix avec son partenaire. Finalement, l'émeraude, le vert, encourage la fertilité, lui expliqua Charlie.

Ce fut au tour de Pénélope de prendre la bague qu'elle avait choisi pour Percy. Lorsqu'il la porta, des brumes bleues, roses, et rouge entourèrent son nouveau mari. L'apatite, le bleu, pour la communication. Le quartz, le rose, pour maintenir le calme dans leur relation. Enfin, le rubis, le rouge, choisit comme symbole de son amour pour le fils Weasley.

Lorsque le prête prononça la phrase, Percy prit le visage de sa femme en coupe et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes sous une pluie de pétales de rose.

La fête allait bon train. Éloanne jouait avec son ourson en peluche et quelques autres enfants à se courir après. Assise avec ses meilleurs amis, Hermione prenait du bon temps. Ils discutaient, riaient. Finalement, les jeunes mariés arrivèrent sur la piste de danse et entamèrent un slow. Harry et Ginny ainsi que Ron et Luna et plusieurs autres couples se joignirent à eux. Hermione étouffa un petit rire en voyant sa fille entraîner sur le plancher de danse par le fils d'une des cousines de Ron. Ils se dandinèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque la musique douce se changea en musique plus _dance_ et plus rapide, la jeune femme se vit entraîner sur la piste de danse par une rouquine surexcitée. Elles dansèrent ensemble, séparément, avec Éloanne pendant plusieurs chansons, jusqu'à ce qu'un slow se fasse à nouveau entendre.

- Hermione ? l'interrompit une voix, alors qu'elle retournait s'assoir.

- Oui, Charlie?

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main, tout souriant.

- Mais bien sûr.

Il l'emmena danser avec les autres. S'ensuivirent plusieurs autres chansons lentes sur lesquelles elle dansa avec Charlie. Ses yeux bleus l'ensorcelaient, ils étaient magnifiques. Il planta son regard dans le sien et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche.

Ses yeux bleus virèrent au noir et elle revit dans ses pupilles, Avery la fixer, une lueur de folie dans le fond du regard. Il baissa lui aussi la tête et déchira ses vêtements avant de planter sa baguette sur sa gorge. Elle l'entendit la menacer d'un Doloris si elle disait un seul mot. Il appela ensuite Malefoy qui vint la tenir par les poignets. Dans le salon, elle entendait ses parents crier sous l'intense douleur que leur faisait subir deux autres Mangemorts.

Hermione ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Avery lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux et de le regarder. La jeune femme tenta tant bien que mal de se détacher des événements.

Charlie se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Les souvenirs s'effacèrent quand l'aîné ferma les yeux. Hermione tremblait plus que permis et ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau vidés et embués. C'est une jeune femme complètement paniquée qui repoussa un jeune homme totalement confus. Elle essaya de lui expliquer, mais ne parvint pas à dire un mot.

Elle se dégoutait, se décourageait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne vivre qu'à moitié. Elle s'enfuit et alla s'assoir sous un arbre à plusieurs mètres des festivités. La jeune femme s'écroula et sanglota de plus en plus bruyamment. Elle était totalement incapable de s'arrêter. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir surmonté ces épreuves et de faire souffrir Charlie. Parce que, Merlin, elle en avait eu envie aussi. Et elle ne l'avait repoussé qu'à la dernière seconde. Il devait certainement lui en vouloir.

Elle le vit s'éloigner de la fête et se diriger vers la maison. Elle pouvait gérer d'avoir gâché sa soirée à elle, mais pas la sienne. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter de passer une mauvaise soirée. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle sauta sur ses pieds, ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer les vestiges de son maquillage et dirigea vers Charlie.

- Charlie attend ! cria-t-elle, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le Terrier. Je suis désolée. Viens, on y retourne.

Il tourna vers elle un visage torturé qui le tordit le cœur.

- C'est bon Hermione, j'ai compris. Tu as tes secrets, tu ne veux pas en parler. Je suis là depuis 2 mois pour toi, à attendre que tu veules bien te décharger de ce fardeau que tu portes seule. J'ai été 2 mois près de toi, 2 mois à te côtoyer et j'ai essayé. Merlin, j'ai essayé de ne pas t'aimer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mais c'est ma faute. J'ai cru, j'ai espéré que tu aurais pu m'aimer. Je m'en remettrai. Bonne soirée.

- Alors qu'il se retournait, elle lui agrippa le bras et le retourna vers elle. Il ne bougea pas alors qu'elle réprimait ses tremblements, s'approchaient de lui et l'embrassait.

- Un jour. Un jour je saurai t'aimer comme tu m'aimes.

Depuis deux semaines, Charlie évitait Hermione. Il lui finalement avoué. Ce presque baiser avait joué avec ses nerfs. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire comme ça. Maintenant, elle se sentait sûrement obligé de l'aimer en retour. Il n'avait parlé à personne de son échec et comptait bien laisser la situation comme telle. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à retourner en Roumanie…

Bill voyait Hermione perdre l'avance qu'elle avait gagnée sur elle-même. Elle avait de nouveau arrêté ou presque de manger et il n'était pas rare que les Weasley l'entendent cauchemarder. De ce fait, Ginny emmenait souvent Éloanne dormir au grenier où elle métamorphosait les chaises en de confortables matelas sur lesquels elles passaient la nuit.

Cette nuit, Bill avait beaucoup de mal à dormir. Il descendit donc au salon et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder la lune. Elle n'était qu'un mince croissant, mais c'était le stade de sa croissance que préférait le rouquin. Elle lui laissait la chance de deviner l'allure future qu'elle prendrait. Elle était pleine de mystères et Bill aimait bien réfléchir en la regardant.

Après avoir bordé Éloanne, Hermione avait été se coucher. Depuis quelques temps, elle faisait des rêves de plus en plus étranges et virulents. Cette nuit ne fit pas exception.

_Elle était dans sa maison, avec ses parents, lorsque quelqu'un défonça la porte : les Mangemorts bien évidemment. Sa main se tendit immédiatement vers sa chaussette droite où elle gardait normalement sa baguette dans le monde moldu. Cependant elle n'y était pas. Paniquée, elle se rappela l'avoir déposée sous ses oreillers alors qu'elle lisait une fois de plus l'Histoire de Poudlard._

_Elle fit signe à ses parents de garder le silence, malgré l'anxiété qui les envahissaient. Elle se leva et courut jusqu'à l'étage où elle alla chercher sa baguette. Elle descendit juste à temps pour voir Avery, à en croire les longs cheveux gris qui dépassait de son masque, lancer un« Incarcerem» sur ses parents. Devant elle surgit un Mangemort qui lança un «Expelliarmus» sur sa baguette. Il la saisit à la gorge. Il la fit passer par-dessus la rampe et la laissa tomber sur le plancher. Elle entendit plusieurs craquements inquiétaient et, d'où elle était, elle ne put qu'entendre le «Doloris» lancé sur ses parents. Elle devint témoin de leur souffrance jusqu'à ce le Mangemort qui l'avait blessé tire sur son bras et l'emmena dans une autre pièce. _

_Il déchira ses vêtements et elle détourna la tête au moment où il sortit un couteau de ses robes. Ressentir la douleur serait suffisant sans qu'elle ne regarde également. Les fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'entendaient toutefois pas de cette oreille. Un Mangemort s'agenouilla près de sa tête, la souleva et la força à regarder la mutilation qu'ils lui feraient subir. Il enfonça le couteau dans son ventre et remonta entre ses seins, laissant une coupure nette et saignant abondamment. Sur son avant-bras, il trouva la cicatrice la nommant Sang-de-bourde et la redéfinit avec son couteau. Hermione s'empêchait le moindre son alors qu'elle subissait cette torture et qu'elle entendait ses parents perdre la tête pas si loin. Lorsque le couteau s'approcha de son visage, ce fut toutefois trop pour ses nerfs. Elle laissa une unique larme dévaler sa joue alors que le couteau lui balafrait le visage._

_Lorsqu'il se déclara satisfait, le Mangemort donna sa place à celui qui lui tenait la tête. Celui qui se tenait maintenant devant elle retira son masque. Devant ses yeux, elle vit se déployer une chevelure rousse. Les yeux bleus ne laissaient toutefois pas place au doute quant à l'identité de leur possesseur. Devant Hermione, se tenait Charlie Weasley, un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres._

_- Ça fait mal hein? De voir quelqu'un qu'on aime nous jouer dans le dos. Après tout tu n'as ce que tu mérites. Écoute, tout est de ta faute._

_Dans le silence troublé par sa respiration erratique, elle entendit Avery envoyer un Sortilège de mort à son père à entendre les cris paniqués sa mère._

_- Tout est de ta faute Granger. Miss je-sais-tout incapable de protéger sa propre famille moldue, alors qu'elle est censée être la meilleure. Pathétique prestation, vraiment._

_Il appuya sur ses blessures en regardant avec fureur sa victime._

_- Tout est de ta faute Hermione. As-tu une autre utilité que de blesser ceux qui t'entourent? Tes parents, tes amis et maintenant moi? Tu dois m'aimer Hermione, tu n'as pas le choix. Pense à la douleur continuelle que je ressens parce que chaque fois que je te vois, je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais de la façon dont je le mérite. J'ai pris soin de toi pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as utilisé. C'est donc tout ce que tu mérites._

_Alors qu'elle entendait Avery lancer l'Avada contre son père, Charlie écartait ses cuisses…_

Pantelante, elle se réveilla, en nage. De la panique pure l'envahissait. Le Charlie de son rêve avait raison. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, incapable de prendre soin de ceux qu'elle aimait. Ce soir, tout finirait.

Elle se leva, écrivit une lettre qu'elle laissa sur la table de chevet de Ginny pour qu'elle la voit lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, empoigna sa baguette et sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Elle descendit les marches et quitta la maison, sans voir la silhouette penchée dans la fenêtre du salon.

Bill fixait la lune, lorsqu'une ombre vint obscurcir sa vision panoramique. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur du salon et vit qu'il n'était que 2h38 du matin. Que faisait cette personne dehors à cette heure? Mais surtout, qui était-elle? Il tourna la tête et vit la chevelure désordonnée d'Hermione illuminé à contre-jour par la lumière lunaire.

Il était tard. Que pouvait faire la jeune femme dehors à cette heure? Soudain, il eut peur. Et si elle tentait quelque chose cette nuit? N'importe qui l'aurait côtoyé ces derniers mois auraient été surpris de la voir résister si longtemps. Pourtant, Bill sentait que cette nuit, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à tourner sur le chemin du non-retour.

Inquiet et, il devait l'avouer, intrigué de ce qu'Hermione avait préparé, il lança un sort de silence sur ses pieds et la suivit.

Hermione marchait, comme en transe vers le lac, ramassant à son passage de petits cailloux. Sa robe de chambre, serrée autour d'elle, virevoltait tout de même autour d'elle dans la petite brise matinale. Elle déposait les petites roches également dans ses poches. Elle arriva finalement à la rive.

Elle retira ses chaussons et les plaça sur le bord de l'eau. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un _«Amplificatum» _ sur les roches qui emplissaient ses poches. Elle avança ses pieds jusqu'aux premières vaguelettes. L'eau glacée lui coupa le souffle. Elle se reprit toutefois lentement et continua à avancer en regardant droit devant elle. Elle sentit son pantalon de pyjama absorber l'eau ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'immergeait. Elle sentait doucement ses vêtements s'alourdir et l'entraîner dans le fond du lac, aidés par les roches dans ses poches. Elle se sentait bien, la fin de tous ses problèmes approchait. Un sentiment de lâcheté venait toutefois gâcher l'espèce de paix intérieure qu'elle avait acquise en prenant sa décision. Trempée jusqu'à la poitrine, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Elle inspira fortement, s'immergea complètement et pensa très fort : _« Petrificus Totalus»._ Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et la frappa de plein fouet. Surprise, elle laissa s'échapper l'air qu'elle avait gardé pour tenir un peu plus longtemps. Alors qu'elle se figeait, elle sentait l'eau s'introduire dans ses poumons. Les cailloux dans ses poches, ainsi que ses vêtements mouillés l'empêchaient de remonter à la surface.

Hermione étouffait tout simplement, la panique l'envahissant un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle était littéralement prisonnière de son propre corps. Elle voulait pouvoir se débattre, remonter à la surface, ne pas se laisser tomber dans la facilité, mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Autour d'elle, ses cheveux flottaient et plusieurs poissons se frayaient des chemins à travers eux. Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus. Elle suivait la courbe de vie qui elle descendait. Plus la vie lui échappait, plus sa vue se faisait floue. Elle ferma les yeux une bonne fois pour toute avant de voir les cheveux roux venus à sa rescousse.

Bill suivait Hermione dans son étrange marche, ne réalisant pas qu'elle menait au lac. Il s'arrêta derrière les arbres, ne décidant d'intervenir que s'il entendait du bruit inquiétant. Il s'assit dos à un arbre, l'oreille tendue. Il entendit vaguement le bruit de l'eau remuée puis plus rien pendant ce qu'il lui semblait dix minutes.

S'inquiétant, Bill sortit de sa cachette le temps de voir un éclair vert apparaître sous l'eau. Il quitta le couvert des arbres et se rendit vite au point d'eau, s'attendant à voir Hermione resurgir d'un instant à l'autre. Cependant, elle ne le fit pas.

Complètement paniqué, il retira ses chaussons, ainsi que son pantalon, qu'il transforma en chaude et douce serviette, ne restant qu'en caleçon. Il plongea dans l'eau, surpris de la trouver aussi froide. Il lança un Sortilège de lumière ainsi qu'un Sortilège de Têtenbulle, glissa sa baguette dans sa bouche et commença à chercher Hermione. Il lui sembla chercher pendant une quinzaine de minute avant qu'il ne voit une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui. Il nagea le plus vite qu'il put et confirma l'identité du profil qu'il avait aperçu.

Hermione était pâle et rien ne confirmait qu'elle respirait encore. Il essaya de la ramener à la surface, mais dû s'avouer vaincu à cause de la charge de robe de chambre. À la place de vider les poches une à une, il lui enleva tout simplement le vêtement, l'empoigna par le bras et la remonta sur la terre ferme.

Il l'entoura de la serviette, et lança «Anapneo» un à la suite de l'autre, entrecoupé par des sorts pour la réchauffer. Lorsqu'il dû s'avouer vaincu, il la saisit par le bras et ils transplanèrent à Ste-Mangouste.


	6. Chapter 6

_ .DIEU! Je suis horriiiiible. et terriblement désolée d'avoir été si longue. J'ai eu un incroyablement crash d'inspiration! Je suis impardonnable, mais je m'y essaie tout de même avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous en promet un bientot! Je ne prendrai pas encore 4 mois pour l'écrire je vous promet ! Merci angedechu48 pour ta review, je dois avouer que c'est ce qui m'a motivé à finir ce chapitre déjà commencé mais laissé à l'abandon._

_Merci mille fois tous, xxxxxxxx_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewez ;)xx_

La nuit était froide, la brise, légère. La lune diffusait une douce lumière qui éclairait le visage torturé de la fillette. À bout de souffle, Éloanne se réveilla dans un grand cri. Elle se sentait étouffée, comprimée et complètement gelée.

Ginny ne pouvait plus dormir en entendant le vacarme que produisait la petite. Elle trouvait étrange qu'Hermione ne soit pas encore intervenue. Habituellement, elle réagissait au quart de tour à n'importe quel bruit ou réaction anormal.

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa une feuille rapidement plié sur sa petite table. Elle alla rejoindre Éloanne qui était inconsolable. Ginny lança un sort de Silence sur la porte pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée.

La jeune femme prit la fillette dans ses bras et la coucha avec elle. Blottie dans les bras de Ginny, Éloanne se calma et se rendormit rapidement. Ginny, quant à elle, était tout simplement incapable de refermer les yeux. Elle se sentait nerveuse. Malgré tout, elle finit par s'endormir une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard.

Ginny se traina jusqu'à son lit. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-même. Lorsqu'elle déposa sa tête sur l'oreille, son confort fut troublé par ce qui semblait être une feuille de papier. Elle la prit et le jeta sur le sol. Elle se rendormit dès que sa tête se posa de nouveau sur l'oreiller.

La sorcière de service ce soir-là retient un fou rire en voyant ces deux sorciers apparaître devant elle si tard dans la nuit. L'homme était en caleçon. Celui-ci était humide et moulait parfaitement ses fesses. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient sur le dessus de sa tête et un air paniqué modifiait ses traits harmonieux. Il portait dans ses bras une jeune fille à l'allure un peu plus inquiétante. Son teint cireux faisait peur à voir. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, sa respiration se faisant irrégulière, s'arrêtant même parfois. Ses cheveux étaient mêlés avec des algues et dégoutaient sur le sol. Son pyjama trempé épousait ses formes féminines.

Son regard revint vers le beau rouquin. Sa chevelure rousse brillait sous la lumière des torches. Elle pouvait même distinguer de discrètes taches de rousseur sur son nez. Ses biceps étaient parfaitement découpés par le douce lumière et sculptés par l'effort qu'il faisait pour soulever la jeune, vraiment pas aussi jolie qu'elle-même.

- Que puis-je pour toi? susurra-t-elle.

- Heuum, je... Je crois... J'ai besoin... Je dois voir... Je ne sais pas, bégaya-t-il, en promenant son regard sur Hermione.

- C'est quoi son problème à celle-là? Demanda-t-elle froidement

Bill lui expliqua sommairement la situation. Elle grimaça et les envoya au quatrième étage. La jeune sorcière soupira en voyant son prétendant foncer sans hésitation vers le chemin qu'elle lui avait montré.

Aussitôt arrivé à l'étage indiqué par la jeune sorcière, Bill fut accueilli par un stagiaire qui lui donna le numéro de la chambre où déposer Hermione qui commençait à peser lourd dans ses bras.

Dès qu'il eut posé sa jeune amie sur le lit, une autre stagiaire s'empressa de faire sortir Bill et changea Hermione dans une horrible jaquette verte. Elle la brancha sur toutes les machines qui flottaient près du lit.

Lorsque Bill revint dans la petite chambre, son cœur se serra. Hermione avait l'air morte dans cette jaquette atroce. Avec tous les tubes et les fils qui la reliaient à des machines, seul le mouvement subtil de sa poitrine prouvait qu'elle respirait encore.

C'en fut trop pour lui. Il craqua. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Merlin qu'il avait eu peur. Le pire, c'était de savoir que tout s'était joué sous leurs yeux, sous ses yeux. Il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir avouer à Hermione qu'il connaissait son secret pour pouvoir pleinement prendre soin d'elle… Si elle le laissait faire, évidemment.

Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, essuyant ses larmes de l'autre, lorsque le guérisseur entra dans la chambre. Il avait l'air jeune, peut-être 45-50 ans. Son visage s'allongea lorsqu'il vit Hermione.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ?

- Presqu'une heure, monsieur.

Le guérisseur n'ajouta rien et alla s'installer aux côtés de la jeune fille. Un parchemin flottant à ses côtés, il lança un sortilège pour diagnostiquer le mal d'Hermione. Une plume écrivait les descriptions de l'état d'Hermione à une vitesse fulgurante. La parchemin se remplit rapidement et fut remplacé par un autre, vierge.

Bill s'était reculé dans un coin de la chambre. L'expression sur le visage du professionnel ne le rassurait guère. La douce Hermione était-elle en danger? Sa vie ne tenait-elle réellement qu'à un fil ? C'était difficile à gérer ce sentiment d'impuissance qui l'envahissait. Il en venait presqu'à souhaiter que c'eut été un autre membre de sa fratrie qui souffrait d'insomnie cette nuit-là et non lui.

Un frisson le secoua. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'était qu'en sous-vêtement. Voilà pourquoi la jeune sorcière avait ce regard… Il prit le pantalon de pyjama d'Hermione, que la stagiaire avait déposé sur une chaise, le sécha à l'aide d'un sortilège et le transforma en un pantalon de sa taille. Il l'enfila et se sentit immédiatement mieux.

Lorsque l'homme eut fini, il s'éloigna et passa ses deux mains dans sa chevelure en lisant toutes les notes importantes relevées par le sortilège. Il soupira et jeta un regard vers Hermione.

Son sortilège avait aussi soulevé des problèmes psychologiques. Il avait détecté un mur autour de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Un mur impénétrable. Un mur sans issue. Mais un mur fissuré. Le sort avait aussi décelé d'importantes déchirures dans l'âme d'Hermione.

Physiquement, ses poumons étaient encore remplis d'eau. Elle était toujours immobilisée par son _«Petrificus Totalus». _Elle souffrait d'hypothermie et avait d'importantes engelures aux doigts et aux pieds. Bien qu'il soit au milieu de l'été, l'eau dans laquelle elle avait plongée devait être à l'ombre ou refroidie d'une quelconque façon.

Le Sortilège avait aussi dépisté les efforts que le jeune homme avait faits. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à vider la majorité des poumons d'Hermione et à augmenter sa température corporelle. Sans son intervention, elle serait sans doute morte avant d'être arrivée à Ste-Mangouste.

Éloanne se réveilla à nouveau. Sans faire de bruit cette fois-ci. Elle était encore étranglée par ce sentiment de compression au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était frigorifiée et ses couvertures ne lui étaient d'aucune aide.

Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Rendue dans le couloir, trouver quelle chambre appartenait à qui était une tâche un peu plus ardue. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra très fort. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, des traces de pas de différentes couleurs brillaient sur le sol. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait découvert en arrivant au Terrier, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans les hautes herbes. Tous ces étrangers avaient une douce lueur autour d'eux. Toutes d'une couleur différente : rouge autour d'Harry, orange pour Ron, rose sur Ginny, jaune pour les jumeaux, beige pour Percy (était-elle vraiment surprise?), vert pour Molly, gris pour Arthur, bleu pâle pour Charlie, violet pour sa maman et bleu foncé pour Bill.

C'était le bleu foncé qu'elle cherchait. Elle suivit donc le bleu marin jusqu'à la porte en bois entrouverte. La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Aucun rideau n'empêchait la lumière de la lune d'illuminer le lit vide de Bill. Éloanne grimaça. C'était lui qu'elle voulait pour la rassurer. Elle se tourna donc vers son deuxième choix.

- Vos sorts lui ont probablement sauvé la vie monsieur…

- Weasley, monsieur. Bill Weasley.

- Vous avez de sacrés bon réflexes et, je dois l'avouer, un certain don avec les sortilèges. Vous n'aviez pas choisi les plus faciles à exécuter et vous avez accompli avec la tâche avec brio.

Bill rougit. Bien que le compliment soit apprécié, l'endroit et le moment n'était guère choisi pour ce genre de politesse. Le guérisseur, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas l'embarras du rouquin, passa à un autre sujet.

Il lui expliqua qu'il allait d'abord la délivrer de son _«Petrificus Totalus». _Cependant, il devait l'avertir, Hermione n'ouvrirait pas les yeux immédiatement. Elle avait manqué d'air trop rapidement et était resté longtemps paralysée et sans oxygène dans une eau trop glaciale pour son corps.

_- Enervatum._

La lumière verte enveloppa Hermione. Elle ne remua pas d'un iota. Même lorsque la lumière s'évanouit, aucun changement n'était perceptible, si ce n'est que le mouvement de sa respiration n'était plus entravé par la paralysie.

Le guérisseur salua Bill d'un signe de tête et quitta la pièce. En sortant, il croisa la stagiaire chargée de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un regard triste et peu encourageant. Pour s'en sortir, Hermione devrait vouloir s'en remettre.

Éloanne suivait attentivement les traces bleu pâle. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Le froid l'envahissait rapidement. Elle devait trouver cette chambre. Qui avait eu l'idée stupide d'éloigner la chambre des deux aînés à ce point ?

Elle arriva finalement devant une porte close. Les traces qu'elles suivaient arrêtaient là. Elle tourna la poignée qui fit un vacarme épouvantable dans ses oreilles et elle espéra de tout son petit cœur n'avoir réveillé personne.

Elle glissa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Contrairement à la chambre de Bill, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Seule une forme étrange prouvait que quelqu'un habitait réellement cette pièce. D'un pas silencieux, elle avança jusqu'au lit du rouquin. Elle entrouvrit les couvertures et se hissa sur le lit.

Charlie frissonna et se leva d'un coup. Une masse congelée venait de se coller à lui. Un instant, dans son sommeil, il avait cru à un Détraqueur. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, des boucles blondes envahirent son champ de vision et des yeux gris le suppliaient de la laisser dormir avec lui. Il soupira et se recoucha.

Éloanne était contente. Elle avait eu peur d'essuyer un refus de la part de son aîné. Heureusement, il l'avait acceptée sans chichi. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle alla s'y réfugier, cherchant avant tout le moyen de se réchauffer. Elle s'endormit en regardant les drôles de signes collés sur la poitrine du roux.

- PAR LA SACRÉ BARBE DE DUMBLEDORE! OH MERLIN!

Harry ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Ce cri ne venait de nul autre que de sa chère Ginny. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fonça sur la chambre de sa copine, baguette à la main. Lorsqu'il enfonça la porte de la pièce, il fut accueilli par un livre pour enfant et un chandail qui lui volèrent directement au visage.

La chambre avait été ravagée. Et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Ginny s'arrachait les cheveux, en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Ginny? Ginny, que se passe-t-il?

- Elle a disparu! Pouf ! Volatilisée! Elle était là hier soir et, maintenant, elle a disparu! Elle a DISPARU!

Elle recommença à renverser tous les meubles. Harry essayait de tout remettre en place avec sa baguette au fur et à mesure, mais sa douche était une vraie furie.

- Qui a disparu, ma belle?

- Éloanne ! Si je ne la retrouve pas avant que Mione ne revienne, elle va me tuer, gémit-elle.

- Allons Ginny, elle n'est jamais sortie du Terrier, elle ne peut pas être allée bien loin. Elle est où d'ailleurs, Hermione ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la fratrie complète apparut dans le cadre de la porte, eux aussi inquiets de l'exclamation de leur sœur.

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Pas qu'on aimerait dormir…

- Mais cela pourrait y ressembler.

Fred et George bien entendu. Lorsque Ginny se retourna pour leur annoncer la disparition de la petite, elle se figea. Dans les bras de Charlie, encore toute endormie, Éloanne suçait son pouce et ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation.

- Godric Gryffondor soit loué! S'exclama-t-elle une fois de plus.

Elle fonça vers son frère et lui arracha littéralement la petite des bras. Étouffée par cette étreinte beaucoup trop maternelle à son goût, Éloanne se débattit et Ginny finit par la déposer sur le sol.

- Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? S'écria une voix cristalline, immédiatement identifiée par tous comme celle de Molly.

Elle donna immédiatement l'ordre à tout le monde de se mettre à la tâche en aidant Ginny à ranger la chambre. C'était sans compter l'indignation des jumeaux et de Ron qui jurait n'avoir rien à voir dans cette histoire. D'un mouvement de baguette, Molly réussit toutefois à les convaincre de se mettre à la tâche.

Éloanna fonça dans la chambre. Elle aida autant qu'elle put à remettre sa chambre en ordre. En souriant aux jumeaux qui s'évertuaient à la faire parler, elle vit, du coin de l'œil, quelque chose briller d'une couleur violette.

Elle s'y rendit, tout sourire, et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de papier. Il n'était même pas bien plier qui plus est! Elle l'ouvrit tout de même, mais n'y trouva qu'une écriture cursive qui flottait dans une douce lueur violette, la même qui entourait sa maman. Certaine que cette feuille lui appartenait, elle alla la ranger sous l'oreiller d'Hermione.

Bill s'était endormi dans un fauteuil drôlement inconfortable, lorsqu'il sentit une main flatter doucement ses cheveux. Sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille? Pour un matin qu'il dormait bien et qu'il n'était pas réveillé par les plaintes d'Hermione… Hermione… Il n'était pas dans son lit. Il était à Ste-Mangouste. Hermione avait tenté de se suicider. Hermione… Et si c'était sa main qui tentait de le réveiller. Et si le guérisseur s'était trompé? Et si Hermione était vraiment éveillée et l'attendait, lui ?


	7. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Hello tous :)

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Seulement pour vous avertir que le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne en retard. Mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme alors que j'étais presqu'à la moitié du chapitre et mon papa ne sait pas si je pourrai récupérer ce que j'avais déjà écrit. :( Je vais donc attendre le verdict d'un pro de l'informatique avant de peut-être recommencer mon chapitre complètement si nécessaire. Sinon on croise les doigts et vous aurez un chapitre bientôt!

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, j'apprécie énormément, ça me fait chaud au cœur

Elye :)


End file.
